Destino
by Kate09Oliver
Summary: Você acredita em destino? Você pode crer que duas pessoas foram predestinadas a estarem juntas? Faça sol ou chuva. Dia ou noite. Na América ou Europa. Juntos. Você crê?
1. Capítulo 1

SINOPSE: Você acredita em destino?

Você pode crer que duas pessoas foram predestinadas a estarem juntas?

Faça sol ou chuva.

Dia ou noite.

Ou Na Europa Latina.

Juntos.

Você crê?

* * *

 **1**

 **FRANÇA**

 _Pov Catherine_

— Você chegou! — Eu suspirei quando ouvi a doce voz, que soava alegremente a me ver.

Havia sido um dia infinitamente difícil, eu não poderia colocar em uma folha de papel ofício a quão mentalmente desgastada eu estava. Todo meu emocional explodindo, como bolhas de sabão. Só que não era tão divertido quando parecia ser para uma criança. Não era nada divertido, na verdade.

— Oi garotinha! Você sentiu a minha falta? — Eu recebi um sorriso banguela.

As perninhas rechonchudas fizeram seu caminho até a mim, ajoelhei-me e inspirei o ar do meu pequeno apartamento. Se existia algo que valia a pena no meu mundo, este com certeza é o momento: voltar para casa e abraçar a minha pequena garotinha de quase quatro anos de idade.

— Eu senti mamãe! — Ela gritou tão animada e sincera.

— Que bom. Eu realmente ficaria triste se você me dissesse que não.

Tão rápido quando pudesse parecer, eu fechava meus braços ao redor do corpo pequeno. Eu a levantei no ar, rodando com ela. E sabia que não importava qual fosse o seu tamanho, eu sempre sentiria falta de tê-la assim. Bem próxima. Como se nada no mundo importasse além de nós duas.

— Ela se comportou perfeitamente bem, mamãe! — A voz que me cumprimentou voltou a se pronunciar.

— Tem certeza, Alice? — Eu deixei meu filhote de urso panda no chão e a vi correr rapidamente de volta para sua montanha de legos¹.

— É lógico que eu tenho certeza, Cathe. E como James lidou com você hoje?

Voltei a suspirar. Eu deixei minha bolsa no sofá bege, meio encardido e suspirei novamente. Encarei minha filha, que agora parecia bem alheia ao que fazia, e tentei entender como minha vida tinha chegado aqui. Eu realmente não gostava de pensar muito, sabendo que tudo não passava de um grande buraco negro até a chegada de Nora para minha vida. Eu ainda podia me lembrar de claramente... Acordando sozinha em um hospital, enquanto a pequena enfermeira pedia para eu manter a calma.

...

 _— Olá, querida — Eu ouço a voz, mas é prontamente difícil entender._

 _Minha cabeça dói, e em seguida uma longa pontada aguda em minha nuca surge. Eu sei que estou gemendo, tentando me mover._

 _— Não tente se levantar. Só vai piorar as coisas. Deite, por favor — A voz volta para mim._

 _Meus olhos estão procurando por ela e eu consigo focalizar a pequena mulher. Ela tem um chapéu branco em sua cabeça, bem pequeno e eu sei que é mais um adereço/enfeite, que realmente um chapéu. Ela está completamente de branco, assim como o ambiente ao meu redor._

 _— Eu sou a enfermeira Brandon, você pode me dizer seu nome? — Ela sopra na minha direção. E é tão gentil..._

 _Eu fecho meus olhos com força. E ela está mexendo no apoio para minha cabeça. Que ainda dói. Meu nome? Meus olhos ainda estão pressionados, enquanto eu tento pensar em algo. Mas um bipe completamente alto me desconcentra._

 _— Você pode ficar calma, querida. Eu estou aqui com você. Pode me ouvir? Você consegue me entender? Olhe para mim..._

 _— Eu..._

 _Fico muda quando ouço o som da minha voz. Eu pareço tão assustada e sei disso pelos olhos castanhos e preocupados que me encaram. Então ela sorri, aquele sorriso que simplesmente me acalmou._

 _— Eu não sei... — Um nome. O meu nome._

...

" _Qual é o seu nome_?" ainda posso ouvir a pergunta de Alice em minha mente. E isso volta a mim, toda vez que encaro Nora, e pergunto silenciosamente " _quem é o seu pai_?".

— Como James reagiu? Oh. Não foi nada como nós duas imaginamos que seria, Alice — Eu simplesmente soltei o ar que eu segurava.

Como naquele dia, há quase cinco anos atrás, minha cabeça latejava. Nós deixamos Nora na sala e fomos à cozinha, onde eu tomei alguns dos meus comprimidos controlados para a maldita enxaqueca que nunca me abandonara. Alice suspirou pesadamente pela quantidade de remédios que eu precisava tomar para ter algum tipo de autonomia pela minha vida. Ou era isso, ou simplesmente morrer pela dor.

Eu voltei meu pensamento para James. Meu chefe e encarei a minha primeira amiga na cidade. E talvez a única.

— Ele acha um erro tão terrível assim irmos para os Estados Unidos? — Alice voltou a perguntar e parecia ressentida.

Eu voltei a suspirar, pela vigésima vez no dia.

Quando eu amanheci naquele hospital, sem saber nada sobre mim ou como eu faria para viver, quando tudo não passava de um borrão, o único apoio que tive foi Alice. Ela esteve comigo quando os médicos disseram sobre um provável acidente, onde eu tinha sofrido grandes lesões no cérebro e ficado em coma induzido por quase duas semanas. Eles falaram como havia sido milagroso que meu bebê – Nora – tivesse sobrevivido. E se Alice não tivesse ali para segurar a minha mão quando um médico aleatório me contou que eu seria mãe sete meses, eu provavelmente teria sucumbido ali mesmo.

Foram longos meses desde ali... Eu não sabia quem eu era ou se alguém procurava por mim. Eu tinha minha foto em jornais e até em alguns noticiários na TV, mas ninguém procurou por mim. E toda vez que eu me olhava no espelho, lembrava-me da mesma pergunta "qual é o seu nome?" e usava várias combinações e via que nada se adequava a mim. Absolutamente nada.

Catherine. Fora Alice que sugeriu no dia da minha alta. Eu era conhecida como a paciente 'N', de ninguém, e ria toda vez que me chamavam assim, mas quando eu finalmente iria sair do hospital e tentar a vida na enorme França, eu precisava ser alguém. Eu iria ter um bebê. E eu estava muito ferrada, pensando em que abrigo eu iria morar. Foi então que a minha enfermeira – única amiga na cidade – simplesmente me acolheu. O que eu faria sem ela?

 _Nada._

Eu sabia bem a resposta. E era por isso que eu estava deixando a vida na Europa, se Alice havia recebido a melhor oportunidade de emprego lá, no melhor hospital escola, para finalmente ser a médica pela qual era vinha estudando há anos, eu simplesmente poderia dizer a ela que Nora e eu não iriamos também? E é isso que leva a James. O irmão de Alice. A única pessoa que teve a coragem de empregar uma mulher sem memória e investir semanas nela, treinando-a para ser sua assistente pessoal, e também investindo dinheiro vivo em cursos e mais cursos, aperfeiçoando-me profissionalmente, para só então eu dizer que estava indo embora junto com a única família que ele tem.

— James simplesmente vai entender Cathe — Alice disse com pesar, eu assenti — E você realmente não está animada com isso? Fala sério!

Eu estava tão adaptada a minha realidade. Eu era uma cidadã francesa. Eu amava cada canto da minha cidade, Marselha, eu amava gastar os finais de semana em parques com Nora. Eu amava a vida que eu havia construído. Por mais que Alice falasse o tempo inteiro que eu tinha cara de nova-iorquina, eu sempre me senti alguém da França. Eu falava fluentemente francês, mas quando entrei para o curso de línguas e tentei inglês, descobri que talvez já estivesse conhecido algum lugar da América do Norte. O idioma fluía livremente pelos meus lábios e meu cérebro entendia cada palavra que o professor dizia, sem eu realmente estar ali por muito tempo. E quando eu fiquei em um intervalo de dois meses, James e Alice decididamente afirmaram que eu era uma garota viajada.

Então dizer que eu estava animada? Não. Eu realmente não estava. Eu estava morrendo de medo.

— James foi tão bom comigo, Allie. Eu odeio chateá-lo assim — Digo sinceramente.

— Eu vou ligar para ele esta noite e vamos garantir que ele esteja indo nos levar no próximo mês. Está tudo bem, Cathe. Merecemos isso. Foi tão difícil conseguir o visto, passamos por tanta coisa... Isso vai valer a pena, eu estou com a sensação de que é a melhor coisa que nós duas faremos na vida.

Dizer que ela estava mais que feliz seria um eufemismo. Mas eu não seria aquela a colocar minhas profundas inseguranças na caixinha de felicidade dela. Eu não tinha nenhuma boa impressão, e eu não queria ter que ir morar em um lugar tão diferente do qual nós vivemos. E isso não seria só difícil para nós duas. Tinha Nora, e tirá-la do seu habitat natural estava me preocupando também.

— Certo. Eu vejo você amanhã então — Eu sorri para ela, que deu a volta na mesa e me abraçou.

— Tenha bom animo mulher! Nossa vida vai mudar para melhor. E daqui a pouco seremos nós três novamente, não vai ser ótimo?

Eu sorri, ou fingi sorrir. Nora disse adeus a sua tia Alice e eu levei Alice até a porta, suspirando aliviada quando ela se foi.

Eu sorri para minha pequena filha, que empilhava seus legos¹ tão animada que eu não pude interrompê-la para seu banho antes do jantar. Eu voltei para a cozinha e tirei algumas vasilhas do congelador, enquanto agradecia mentalmente a minha ideia de congelar nossas refeições. Essa ideia havia surgido quando Nora ainda era um bebê e eu perdia horas fazendo suas papinhas, e no final do dia sempre estava exausta. Agora, eu cozinho uma vez por semana, uma quantidade para almoço de Nora e nossa janta e reservo tudo no meu freezer.

Eu voltei para a sala antes de colocar a mesa e previ o choro, quando avisei a minha garota teimosa que ela deveria ir para o banho agora. Não demorou muito, logo estávamos na mesa e Nora pareceu apreciar sua sopa de ervilha e torradas temperadas. Tinha um pouco de arroz com legumes, mas ela definitivamente não era fã de cenouras, então ela só ignorava os pontos laranjas em seu prato.

— Okay, garotinha. Você tem meia hora de TV enquanto a mamãe limpa a cozinha, tudo bem?

Um enorme sorriso e então ela estava deitada no sofá, após sua sobremesa, assistindo um desenho qualquer. Havia porquinhos nele e eu não sabia o que era tão engraçado, mas Nora parecia amar aquilo. Eu aproveitaria minha meia hora de paz para lavar a louça e pensar em como dizer para Alice que talvez eu devesse ficar na França.

* * *

¹- blocos de montar (brinquedo para crianças)


	2. Capítulo 2

**2**

 **FICAR**

 _POV Catherine._

Eu acenei um adeus para Nora e andei hesitante para fora do nosso minúsculo apartamento. Eu gostava de estar com ela porque eu tinha a certeza de que eu a conhecia. De fato, eu sabia de toda a vida dela e não me sentia perdendo nada. Como se nada me faltasse. Alice, que já havia indicado dezenas de vezes para acompanhamentos psicológicos, dizia que isso era uma parte do meu TPT¹, mas eu recusava e sempre garantia a ela que tudo estava perfeitamente bem. O que nunca estaria. Era claro que a falta aguda que eu sentia eram das minhas lembranças. Mesmo que o tempo repusesse outras lembranças, novas e as melhores que uma pessoa poderia ter, eu realmente queria saber quem eu era, uma duvida que já estava conformada que jamais esclareceria.

Eu deixei o meu prédio e sorri para o tempo. Era isso que eu mais amava por aqui. O sol estava sempre centralizado e o seu era coberto por um lindo azul e suas nuvens fofinhas e brancas, que mais pareciam algodão. E eu sempre queria mergulhar entre eles, imaginando como seria a sensação de voar. Eu logo descobriria.

Meu apartamento estava localizado em um ponto estratégico. E havia sido de proposito. O prédio – mesmo em ruinas, estava quase sendo tombado como patrimônio histórico. Ele era localizado entre grandes lojas e algumas franquias de fast-food². Havia supermercados próximos. Alguns postos de gasolina com grandes lojas de conveniência, dentre delas algumas farmácias. Eu andava por menos de um quarteirão e havia um ponto de táxi, ainda perto havia pontos de ônibus que dava acesso para vários lugares da cidade. E em torno de dois quarteirões, estações de trem que nos levaria direto a Paris. Por que Alice queria tanto ir embora?

Dobrei a segunda esquina após a minha e fitei o grande prédio. Ali era localizado o pequeno negócio de James Brandon, o irmão mais velho de Alice. Ele era o mais antigo no ramo na cidade e comandava uma pequena construtora. Ele era responsável pela obra de uma das principais rodovias de nossa cidade e estávamos sendo mencionados frequentemente pelos jornais locais. E eu sabia que era questão de tempo para James expandir e encontrar um lugar maior, só sentia muito por não poder participar desse momento.

— Bom dia, Srta. Bennett — Eu sorri largamente para Mandy, a recepcionista do prédio.

— Você sabe que pode me chamar de Cathe — Era o que eu dizia para ela, toda a manhã, as oito e quinze, ao longo dos três últimos anos, e ela apenas sorria em concordância.

Eu entrei no elevador e acenei para Mandy. Apertei o nono andar e esperei até estar no meu andar. Aqui era onde tudo funcionava. Em um grande escritório, divididos por baías. No canto inferior ficava a mesa da senhora Sheeps e suas duas assistentes de Departamento de Pessoa, à sua direita, ficava Emily Young, ela cuidava das finanças. Bem a frente de Emily ficava as divisórias mais largas, era de Eric, Ângela, Jessica e Tyler. Eles eram a alma do negócio, nosso marketing. E no inicio ficavam Mike e Josh, equipe encarregada a Segurança do Trabalho. Eu acenei um bom dia coletivo a todos.

Passei por um corredor pequeno e entrei. Longe de todos, em um cubículo 4x4, era localizado minha pequena sala, que antecedia a sala de James.

Eu voltei para fora quando deixei minha bolsa na mesa e caminhei rapidamente para a máquina de café. Eu tinha o meu descafeínado e o café com leite de James.

— Ei, Cathe — Vickie, umas das assistentes da senhora Sheeps gritou.

Eu a vi se levantar e andar rapidamente até a mim, com um sorriso interessado. Victoria parecia ser uma boa garota. Ela realmente era boa no seu trabalho, sua supervisora não dispensava elogios sobre suas garotas, mas havia algo no olhar dela que me fazia tremer um pouco. Algo sobre a ambição dela em querer sempre mais.

— Como vai, Vic? — Eu tentei sorrir da mesma forma e ela inclinou seus braços e sorriu também.

— Você quer ajuda? — Fiz que não com a cabeça, fitando os dois copos de café — Tudo bem... É...

Ela hesitou um pouco, ainda sorrindo. Arqueei uma sobrancelha e suspirei impaciente.

— Eu sei que ainda é um segredo, mas James me contou — James.

Havia algo na voz dela que não combinava com o nome que ela acabara de dizer, de uma forma tão suave e intima. Eu sabia bem como era James. Eu havia morado por quase um ano com ele. Eu sabia como ele era persuasivo e sedutor, e também sabia que ele já tinha se envolvido com boa parte das meninas entre 20 a 26 anos do escritório. Mas eu jamais podia pensar que Victoria fazia o seu tipo. Não que ela seja algo a ser dispensado, pelo contrário. Ela é bonita, loira, magra e alta. Acontece que James jamais havia aparecido com alguém como ela.

— Ele contou? — Eu me fiz de boba. Eu realmente não sabia o que ela sabia. E James? E ele nunca foi daquele tipo que conta um segredo, quando você diz a ele que é um segredo.

— Sobre você e Alice indo para Seattle — Ela se inclinou na minha direção e sussurrou.

Eu engoli minha saliva, lembrando-me de matar James por isso. Eu sorri para Victoria, não sabendo exatamente o que dizer.

— Eu só queria dizer que todos nós vamos sentir muito a sua falta, Cathe — Ela passou as mãos pelo meu ombro nu e sorriu amigavelmente.

— Eu também sentirei falta de todos, Vickie. Mas eu preciso ir agora. A gente se fala depois.

Ela sorriu, eu sorri. Continuei andando e abri a porta com o traseiro, para depois empurra-la com meu salto e chutar a porta de James. Não era nada educado desejar bom dia assim. Ele estava em sua poltrona e rosnava algo no telefone. Mas sorriu assim que viu seu café com leite na minha mão. Eu tinha a certeza que ele estivera esperando por algo assim o tempo todo.

— Você tem aquela lista de orçamento da obra dos Clinton com você? — Ele sussurrou na minha direção, enquanto eu assentia que sim.

Eu voltei ao meu cubículo, ligando o computador. A engenhoca demorou a funcionar, então eu encarei minha agenda e respirei fundo, sabendo que metade do que estava programado ali, ficaria para outra pessoa fazer.

Segundos depois James estava no cubículo comigo.

— Evelyn Clinton é a pessoa mais enfadonha desse mundo! — Grunhiu e puxou sua cadeira para mim.

Eu abri na lista de orçamento e cliquei para imprimir. James bebia seu café e pegava o papel na impressora.

— Você precisa ficar de olho no projeto e garantir que saia tudo de acordo, pelo seu próprio bem. — Ele concordou.

— Você tem toda razão — Eu sorri — Ah, Cathe, eu queria que você passasse algumas informações do seu dia-a-dia para Victoria. Eu estou pensando em deixa-la no seu lugar enquanto não arrumo outra pessoa.

Eu encarei James profundamente. E ele não parecia mais tão chateado assim. Ele tinha me lançado um sorriso charmoso, com sua fileira de dentes quadrados e amarelados e se levantou com sua lista, voltando ao próprio escritório. Eu respirei fundo, entendo finalmente como Victoria tinha conseguido a informação sobre a minha mudança. Não havia nada acontecendo entre ela e James, ele só queria uma substituta. E ela parecia a mais indicada no momento. E eu sabia que ela não perderia essa oportunidade.

Eu voltei para meu computador, ignorando o fato de passar para Victoria o meu trabalho e abri meu e-mail, checando algumas ocorrências nada graves que clientes nos noticiavam diariamente. Então eu abri a página na internet, procurando algumas normas regulamentadoras para responder o e-mail com base concreta no que dizia. Após isso, fechei o e-mail e voltei-me para minha agenda. Respirando fundo. Eu tinha uma enorme pilha de papeis para arrumar. A construtora estava passando por um processo judicial. E então... Victoria finalmente tinha algo a aprender.

Eu disquei o ramal da senhora Sheeps e pedi para Victoria vir até a minha sala.

Eu mandei um SMS para Alice e perguntei como elas estavam. Nora tinha uma babá, mas havia sido dispensada no mês retrasado, quando Alice havia pedido suas contas no hospital e disse que cuidaria de Nora até ao dia da nossa viagem. O que já vinha sendo programa com a devida antecedência. Dispensar a babá foi uma mera formalidade, já que ela havia ouvindo conversas sobre uma possível mudança. Eu também tinha coisas demais para pagar a ela, o que tornaria difícil se deixasse para a última hora.

— Oi Cathe! — Victoria apareceu minutos depois. Ela tinha um enorme sorriso em seu rosto e eu quis chama-la de vaca.

— Você pode se sentar. Grande dia, hein? James acabou de me dizer que você ficará no meu lugar quando eu me for.

— Isso é sério? — Vaca _mentirosa_ — Eu pensei que ele estivesse brincando quando propôs ontem!

Ontem? Que maldita hora ele havia proposto isso a ela? Respirei fundo.

— Sim... Ele me disse — Sorri — Não tem nada de diferente do que você faz. São só alguns papeis e telefonemas chatos. Você vai dar conta.

Ela realmente parecia animada. E eu quase pude ficar feliz por ela, mas meu ciúme estava um pouco irracional. Eu passei basicamente o inicio da rotina. O café com leite de James na chegada. Verificar a agenda em seguida, responder e-mails. Organizar ficha e remarcar compromissos. Conferir projetos e estar sempre atenta as normas e legislação. Assim como deixar todos os documentos em ordem, sempre à frente das eventualidades e finalmente...

— Esses processos deixam James muito irritado — Eu confidenciei a ela — Então quando você tiver arrumando, diga a eles que é um papel qualquer. Ele realmente não gosta de ser lembrado que sua empresa cometeu erros.

— Eu entendi... — Victoria estava muito atenta ao que eu dizia. E ela anotava tudo — Você realmente acha que eu darei conta? Meu antigo trabalho era apenas revisar a biometria dos funcionários, Cathe.

Eu quase pude sentir pena... Merda, eu realmente sentia.

— Escute, Vickie, James não é muito exigente. Ele só vai te chamar quando algo realmente não estiver batendo com os dados dele. A única coisa que você precisa ficar atenta são com os papeis do processo. Há este aqui — Apontei para uma pasta enorme em cima da mesa — Esses são os dados que nosso advogado vai apresentar no tribunal. são como um prontuário, entende? Os prontuários falam passo a passo todos os procedimentos do paciente. Aqui também está registrado o passo a passo de uma construção. Os esboços do projeto. O projeto final. Quaisquer modificação até a finalização da obra. Se um desses papeis somem, ou se misturam com outros processos, tudo estará perdido. Você compreende?

— Compreendo... — Ela disse nervosamente.

— Certo. Então anote aí: sempre fique atenta as datas. Sempre observe se o engenheiro carimbou estes papeis. Sempre observe o nome do projeto. Três pequenas coisas que podem nos salvar na hora da sentença.

— Certo Cathe, eu entendi...

— Okay. Agora eu vou te ensinar a maneira correta de organizá-lo.

Eu passei as seguintes horas ensinando Victoria o meu trabalho. Ela estava mesmo nervosa, mas fez tudo corretamente bem para uma primeira vez. Eu até a deixei terminar de organizar sozinha, e a elogiei quando ela terminou. A dispensei para o almoço e antes de enviar para nosso advogado, conferi e sorri. Victoria se daria bem. Ela tinha foco e determinação.

— Eu estou saindo para o almoço! — Avisei para James, ele estava novamente ao telefone e sorria marotamente.

— Você pode trazer um sanduiche de peito de peru? — Eu assenti — E como Victoria foi?

— Como uma brisa no verão — Eu sorri e ele sorriu também.

— Elas sempre são, Cathe.

Era a nossa piada interna sobre as mulheres que ele saia. As boas eram como uma brisa refrescante no verão, e as ruins eram como uma maldita nevasca dentro das calças.

Eu deixei o escritório e atravessei a rua, estava realmente com vontade de algum sanduiche para o almoço. Eu tirei o celular do bolso e disquei o número de Alice, enquanto entrava na fila para o pedido.

— Como está seu dia, flor do dia? — Ouvi uma risada no fundo e sabia que Nora estava feliz.

— Normal. O que vocês estão aprontando? — Essa foi à vez de Alice sorrir.

— Nós estamos dançando. Ela realmente tem dois pés esquerdos, Cathe!

Pobre filha. Ela realmente havia herdado a péssima habilidade dançante de sua mãe. Eu ainda podia ouvir Alice sorrir e meu coração se apertou. Eu queria estar em casa com elas, pareciam tão felizes...

— Ela não precisa saber dançar, Alice. Ela tem esses olhos verdes incríveis — Eu gargalhei quando Alice gargalhou também.

Eu gostava de olhar para Nora e imaginar o seu pai. Eu gostava de pensar que não era um cara aleatório. Eu gostava de pensar que ele havia desaparecido no acidente que eu me envolvi e por isso não tinha ido a minha procura enquanto noticiários informavam coisas sobre mim. Eu gostava de pensar que ele não era um cara aleatório, que eu havia conhecido em uma balada e acabei gravida. Eu também de pensar que eu não era esse tipo de mulher que saia com caras aleatórios na balada.

— Oh, realmente. Ela tem esses olhos lindos e esse cabelo que é só dela! Você realmente só deixou os pés não dançantes para essa bailarina.

— Certo Alice. Não detone a minha pequena filhinha assim — Ela riu ainda mais — Victoria ficará no meu lugar, você pode acreditar?

Eu mudei de assunto e ouvi o "oh" do outro lado da linha.

— Eu não posso acreditar! Grande pé na bunda daquela vaca siliconada — Alice sim a odiava.

— Ela quer entrar nas calças de James...

— Ela não faz o maldito tipo dele — Nós rimos — Eu já deixei dez dólares no porquinho de palavras feias hoje, Cathe, essa menina irá me falir.

— Bem feito, Doutora Palavras Feias.

— Tão engraçadinha! — Ela zombou — Certo. Eu comecei a empacotar as coisas de Nora. Ela está choramingando sobre ter seus brinquedos guardados.

— Eu disse para você que não seria fácil?

Ela riu e eu ri ainda mais. Eu sorri para minha atendente, enquanto fazia meu pedido e ouvia Alice dizer para Nora que todos os seus brinquedos estariam de volta em breve. E minha filha choramingou dizendo que tia Allie não podia separá-los assim.

— Deixe-a dizer adeus a eles, Alice — Eu soprei em sua direção, enquanto em afastava do balcão e esperava meus sanduiches ficarem prontos.

— Ela já deixou todos eles molhados de beijos, Cathe — Disse Alice.

Eu me distraí quando minha imagem refletiu na janela do restaurante. Eu senti minha respiração ofegar. As raízes já estavam aparecendo, mostrando o castanho escuro do meu cabelo. E o loiro deixava minhas pontas duplos parecendo feno e palha. O meu rosto também parecia mais oval. E os meus olhos mais escuros que os habituais. Eu lembrei-me de Nora novamente e ri. Ela que era pequena e gordinha, tinha leves sardas. Grandes olhos verdes e cabelos ruivos dourados. Ela tinha uma beleza tão superior... Que não parecia ter saído de mim.

— Isso porque são só brinquedos. Eu queria saber o que acontecerá quando ela descobrir que não verá mais os amiguinhos da escolinha.

— Catherine! — Alice gritou — Nós conversamos com ela todos os dias. Nós a tiramos da escola. Nós estamos preparando-a. E ela vai amar as crianças de Seattle!

— Ela fala francês, Alice — Suspirei.

— Ela fala Inglês tão bem quanto consegue — Eu assenti.

Tive que admitir. Ela era o meu pequeno prodígio. Ela conseguia entender e nós duas conversávamos por algumas horas antes de dormir, enquanto eu dizia para ela que nos mudaríamos para outro lugar, onde as pessoas falavam diferente. Ainda assim, é difícil para uma criança que aprendeu tão cedo poucas palavras em inglês, conversar com uma criança que nasceu falando inglês.

— Ela vai fazer quatro anos... — A lembrei, Alice riu.

— Cathe, alguma vez eu coloquei vocês duas em furada? Acredite em mim quando eu digo que nada vai ser melhor que Seattle para nós três. Agora me deixe dançar em paz.

Eu encarei o celular quando Alice desligou na minha cara. Eu suspirei. Tudo bem, iriamos para Seattle.

* * *

¹ - Transtorno pós-traumático

²- Fast Food


	3. Capítulo 3

**3**

 **IR**

 _Pov Catherine._

Eu encarei nossas malas. Eram poucas coisas, Nora e eu tínhamos uma mala grande e duas malas de mão. Nós tínhamos passado as últimas duas semanas que antecederam a nossa viagem na casa de James, quando finalmente meu apartamento foi entregue. Ele ficou com alguns moveis que Alice e eu decidimos não enviar para Seattle com o resto dos nossos pertences.

O último mês tinha sido um grande desafio. Nós tínhamos compras a fazer, de roupas de frio. Que nós não costumávamos usar aqui, sabendo que estávamos indo para um lugar frio e chuvoso. Eu quase podia odiar Alice por saber que seriam raros meus dias de sol. Eu estava preparada para valorizar o verão quando ele viesse. Nós também nos abastecemos de coisas na liquidação de um shopping center, principalmente coisas para Nora. Nós viveríamos à custa de Alice até eu conseguir um emprego, a qual ela estava bastante otimista que seria em breve. Já eu, nem tanto.

Eu cumpri meu aviso prévio para a construtora e a última semana foi inteirinha de festas de despedidas e presentes. Meu último dia foi banhado de lágrimas e James discursou dizendo que ninguém nunca seria tão boa quanto eu no que fazia. Eu vi Victoria torcer os lábios, mas forçar um sorriso e eu sabia que ela iria se dedicar ao máximo para seu cargo provisório se tornar fixo.

Agora, no aeroporto, eu vejo Alice e Nora animadas. Ela conseguiu corromper minha garota, que diz palavras aleatórias em inglês com Alice, enquanto James me aperta em seus braços.

— Você precisa cuidar delas lá. Olhe Alice, ela é uma médica, mas é tão irresponsável quanto à pequena Nora — Eu sorri para tranquilizar a ele.

— Eu vou cuidar, prometo. Você vem nos visitar quando puder, certo?

— Eu irei, Cathe. Sentirei falta de vocês — Eu chorei um pouquinho e o soltei para se despedir das garotas.

Nós já havíamos nos registrado e dispensado nossas malas. Eu estava preparada, mas não muito para as nossas horas de viagens e duas ponte aéreas.

Eu vi James e Allie se despedirem com grossas lágrimas e vi Nora abraçar seu tio Jamie com mais força que o habitual. Como se ela realmente entendesse que demoraríamos a vê-lo novamente.

Nosso voo foi anunciado. O que causou mais lágrimas nos olhinhos castanhos de James e Alice.

— Precisamos ir. É agora.

— Vamos vuar, mamãe?

— Voar, querida. E sim, nós realmente vamos voar! — Alice disse entusiasmada, pegando Nora no colo.

Eu abracei Alice e nós andamos juntas, firmemente unidas para o portão de embarque.

Horas depois.

— Você tem certeza que o endereço é esse, certo? — Eu perguntei calmamente para Alice, quando ela assentia.

Chovia fracamente. Eu tinha um bebê dorminhoco em meus braços, que já estavam dormentes. Minha cabeça doía e meu nível de estresse ia muito além do que eu podia mentalmente dizer. Eu precisava dos meus remédios, mas eles não puderam entrar comigo no país. Foram todos recolhidos pela alfandega. E eu queria muito chorar.

— Eu farei receitas para você assim que descermos, Cathe, fique calma — Alice tentou me tranquilizar.

A primeira pessoa que eu queria matar era o nosso taxista, que nos olhava falar francês e achava que estávamos curtindo muito a viagem, porque andava a passos de tartaruga. Eu não estava nada animada com o verde a minha volta. Eu estava irritada com a chuva. E irritada porque estava à noite e parecíamos perdidas. Nora dormia no meu colo, ao invés de estar em sua cama confortável. Eu quis matar Alice, eu sempre disse que ela deveria vir na frente e deixar tudo pronto para nós, mas ela se recusou a ficar alguns dias sozinha.

— O senhor pode ir mais rápido, por favor? — Pedi exasperada, no meu inglês fluente.

O homem finalmente acelerou.

Nós paramos em frente a um enorme prédio. Eu não me lembrava das fotos que mostrava a fachada do local. Eu só sabia que era caro e que Alice não conseguiria nos manter sozinha. Mas ela estava tão certa de que eu conseguiria um emprego rapidamente, que deixou seduzir-se e alugar um ótimo apartamento bem no centro de Seattle. Ficava bem próximo ao hospital que ela trabalharia.

O taxista nos ajudou com as bagagens, enquanto eu ajeitava Nora em meus braços. Alice puxou nossas malas de mal jeito. E eu rosnei, quando percebi que teria que acordar Nora para nos ajudar.

— Diabos, Cathe! Você pode simplesmente ficar calma? — Ela grunhiu e parou de tentar puxar tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Nora no meu braço se remexeu. Minha cabeça latejou novamente.

Nós ouvimos um pigarrear e procuramos. Ao nosso lado estava um homem. Ele era bem alto e parecia nos olhar com um leve tom superior.

— Vocês precisam de alguma ajuda? Estão tentando entrar no prédio? — Ele perguntou. Seu sotaque parecia carregado... Britânico, certamente.

— Oh, nós realmente estamos tentando! — Alice exclamou impaciente também.

— Quem são, Emmett?

Atrás dela viera uma voz. Uma mulher loira saída do hall de entrada do prédio e paralisou quando nos fitou. Ela carregava sua bolsa, que caiu ao chão segundos depois. Alice e eu trocamos um olhar preocupada.

— Vocês estão se mudando? — O homem perguntou, soltando um sorriso e segurando uma de nossas malas — Eu sou Emmett McCoy, a proposito. Moro no sexto andar. — Ele direcionou sua mão para Alice, primeiramente.

Eu ainda tinha meus olhos na mulher, que agora estava recolhendo sua bolsa e alguns pertences que saíra dela com a queda.

— Ah sim. Nós estamos sim. Eu sou Alice Brandon e essa é a Cathe, minha irmã.

— Sua... Irmã? — A loira, que estava ao chão, se levantou e andou rapidamente até nós — Vocês são irmãs? De sangue?

O choque no rosto dela era tão nítido. Por alguns segundos eu ignorei minha dor de cabeça e quis perguntar o que havia com ela. Mas Nora ao meu braço pesou.

— Rose! Não seja indelicada — O homem ao lado dela interferiu em voz baixa — Você pode ir para o carro e aquecer o motor, você sabe que Edward vai nos matar se chegarmos atrasados.

Eu vi algo passar pelos olhos dela, quando ela prendeu seu olhar em Nora. Instintivamente eu apertei mais minha filha contra mim. Eu vi os olhos da mulher se encher de lágrimas, enquanto Alice dizia ao homem que nós estávamos no sexto andar também.

— Me desculpa. Você me lembrou muito... Uma pessoa — Ela sussurrou para mim.

Eu a vi passar rapidamente por mim, seus cabelos loiros esvoaçaram e eu senti o cheiro do seu shampoo. Ela cheirava bem.

Equilibrei o peso de Nora em meus braços e segui uma Alice falante, juntamente com o nosso vizinho, que descobri ser um vizinho de porta.

Nosso passeio ao elevador fora muito rápido. E o homem tagarelava sobre lugares por perto para conhecer, alguns parques e museus. E restaurantes. O cara realmente estava muito comunicativo e Alice pareceu gostar dele, o que era quase uma característica sua. Ela gostava de muitas pessoas o tempo todo.

— Então esse deve ser o apartamento de vocês — Ele indiciou e nós suspiramos depois de caminhar por um curto corredor — São dois por andares. Rose estava mesmo preocupada com quem ocuparia a porta da frente. Eu posso dizer que fico aliviada por serem vocês duas. Eu realmente pensei que fossem caras bombados que me dariam trabalho.

Ele riu gentilmente e Alice riu junto. Eu só esperava enquanto ela abria a porta.

— Você foi muito gentil, Emmett. Desculpe Catherine, ela está exausta e a dor em sua cabeça a deixa de mal humor.

— Oh. Enxaqueca? — Ele perguntou e sorriu levemente.

— Muita... — Eu disse sem jeito.

— Eu tenho um pouco de Tilex — Ele murmurou — Rosalie toma as vezes. Ela sofre de enxaqueca... Após um acidente de carro.

Meus olhos quase brilharam quando ele mencionou o analgésico. Eu queria beijar a bunda do homem. Alice sorriu amplamente para ele.

— Ela se importaria? Nós realmente vamos demorar para conseguir algum para Cathe.

— Oh, ela tem dúzias deles. Eu trarei uma cartela em um minuto.

Nós vimos o homem entrar em seu apartamento e deixar sua porta aberta. Mesmo sem querer eu dei uma espiada. A casa parecia ser linda, e estava decorada em tons cinza e pastel. A sala de estar era muito bonita.

— Aqui — O homem voltou, mas eu já estava olhando a minha própria sala de estar — E eu trouxe água também. Vocês não devem ter nada na geladeira ainda, certo?

— Ainda não — Alice disse.

Eu estendi minha mão livre e peguei um comprimido, quase pedindo outro, e depois de colocar na boca dei grandes goladas de água. Emmett entregou a cartela para Alice e eu lhe devolvi o copo.

— Devo minha vida inteira a você. Obrigada.

— Por nada, Cathe. Eu vejo vocês por aí. Até logo, meninas.

Alice sorriu e agradeceu várias vezes, antes de fechar nossa porta.

xXx

O quarto de Nora era a coisa mais fofa. Ainda precisava de uma boa decoração. Mas haviam feito um bom trabalho. Alice fora esperta em comprar tudo semi mobiliado. E eu sabia que gastaríamos apenas com objetos de decoração.

Eu me sentei em um dos sofás, agradecendo pelo Tilex, enquanto sabia que Alice havia saído para comprar os meus próprios remédios e comida para nós. Por alguns segundos eu deixe-me lembrar de Rosalie, esposa de Emmett, e da forma como ela parecia levemente surpresa a me ver. Na verdade, ela parecia chocada. Muito chocada. Ela implicou em sua frase "irmã de sangue?" enquanto eu e Alice parecíamos quase que gritar a indelicadeza dela. Mas o homem, que provavelmente era seu marido, pareceu controlar toda a atenção.

— Cathe! Você não vai acreditar, mas Emmett tinha razão. Há um restaurante mexicano no final da rua. E eu consegui seus remédios sem problema — Ela parecia extremamente feliz. E eu queria estar feliz também.

Eu a acompanhei para a nossa cozinha. Era bem grande, decorada de branco e preto. Havia um fogão, micro-ondas e geladeira ali. Alice guardou um pouco de suas compras ali e deixou uma sacola na mesa. Eu praticamente salivei de fome.

— Eu acho que vou acordar Nora para ela ter um pouco de leite. Você comprou?

— Eu comprei. Mas deixe a coitadinha dormir. Ela parecia esgotada. Eu fiquei realmente surpresa pela forma como ela amou viajar. Parece que ela andou de avião toda a vida.

— É verdade — Eu concordei pegando uma tortilla.

— E Emmett? Realmente um amor de vizinho. Nós demos tanta sorte, Cathe!

Sorri outra vez, Alice trouxe refrigerante dieth e se sentou para comer.

— Eu apenas não entendi o comentário da mulher dele... — Comentei com Alice, realmente não esquecendo aquilo.

— Ah! Macabro, não foi? Bom, eu espero que ela não seja sempre assim com você ou teremos problemas.

Eu suspirei fundo, apenas pensando o quanto eu esperava que ela não fosse mesmo tão estranha daquele jeito.

Eu fui para cama antes de Alice. Ela disse que precisava saber como chegar ao hospital, já que iria quando o dia amanhecesse e que ligaria para James. Eu assenti, e caminhei pelo corredor, ainda conhecendo o local. Eu olhei Nora em seu quarto, que estava com a porta aberta e sorri. Ela amaria desempacotar seus brinquedos quando o dia amanhecesse.

Eu segui para a porta ao lado, onde era o meu próprio quarto e fui até minha mala, pegando uma toalha e todos meus produtos de higiene.

Após um banho e pijama quente, eu voltei para a sala abrindo algumas caixas até encontrar nossas roupas de cama. Eu peguei cobertores quentes, travesseiros e lençóis, observei Alice em seu notebook, voltei para o quarto e desfiz minhas roupas de cama e finalmente deitei.

— Mamãe?

Existe um relógio natural. Eu creio que nós - mulheres – sempre pensaremos que esse relógio se chama bexiga cheia. Mas quando você se torna mãe, seu relógio natural se chama filhos. E quando eles soam, por mais baixo que seja, como um despertador você levanta. Seguindo o chamado no automático. Eu estava na porta do quarto de Nora um segundo depois do seu chamado choroso. Ela tinha seus olhos salpicados de lágrimas e estava sentada, fitando o quarto ainda escuro.

— Oi, bebê! Mamãe está aqui. Está tudo bem! — Ela pulou da sua coma e correu para o seu braço — Nós estamos em casa, bebê.

Eu a consolei, enquanto ela escondia seu rostinho molhado no meu pescoço. Eu voltei pelo corredor, caminhando até a sala e a encontrei vazia. Esse cômodo estava totalmente iluminado, o qual percebei que precisaríamos de cortinas. E grandes de proteção na janela e sacada.

— Essa é a nossa casa. Agora nós moramos em Seattle — Eu disse calmamente, andando com ela até as enormes portas de vidro, que dariam para nossa sacada da sala.

Eu abri e senti a brisa leve nos tocar. Nora se afastou, olhando a imensidão. Era realmente uma vista de tirar o folego. E era a primeira vez que eu a via realmente. Eu conseguia ver de longe o mar, e uma barca. E eu não via a hora de sairmos pela cidade para que a manchinha de tristeza saísse do rosto da minha pequena filha.

— É bonito... — Ela sussurrou e eu sorri.

— É muito bonito. Nós podemos tomar café da manhã e sair para comprar um monte de coisas para o seu quarto.

Nora pareceu se animar com isso. Ela fez impulso para descer e eu simplesmente deixei que seus pés alcançassem o chão frio, mas segurei firmemente suas mãozinhas gordinhas.

— Nós podemos ir lá? — Ela apontou para barca e eu soltei uma risada. Eu a conhecia tão bem...

— Nós vamos — Prometi.

Nora voltou para dentro correndo, e eu a segui fechando a porta.

— Tia Allie! — Ela gritou, correndo pela casa, agora conhecendo o local.

Eu olhei a imensidão de caixas espalhadas pela sala e suspirei. Eu segui o caminho de Nora, e ela estava gritando como um indiozinho pela casa procurando por Alice.

— Ela saiu, bebê — Eu disse. E minha filha pareceu decepcionada — Ela foi ao trabalho.

— Por quê?

A insistente fase do porquê. Eu ri disso.

— Porque os adultos trabalham e as criancinhas vão para a escolinha. Você lembra?

— Eu vou para a escolinha? — Ela perguntou ansiosa e eu suspirei.

— Agora nós duas vamos tomar café da manhã. Tia Alice comprou bananas, venha, bebê.

Ela me seguiu. Eu fui para a cozinha abrindo a geladeira e pegando algumas bananas para nós. Leite e aveia. Alice comprou tudo que ela gostava e eu queria abraçar minha amiga por isso. Eu achei um prato descartável no armário e colheres. Eu queria rapidamente que nossa casa fosse uma casa habitável. E pronta para receber uma criança.

Eu amacei as bananas de Nora e coloquei açúcar e aveia. Procurei por seu cereal favorito e misturei tudo ao leite. Eu realmente achava um pouco nojento, mas Alice havia viciado a menina nisso e eu não podia ignorar quando ela pedia todas as manhãs.

— Coma tudo. Eu vou procurar pelo meu celular.

Avisei e voltei ao quarto, ainda bocejando. Eu escovei os dentes rapidamente, prendi o cabelo e lavei o rosto. Então voltei para a cama, achando o celular em baixo do travesseiro e sorrindo para uma mensagem de Alice.

"O hospital é enorme e incrível. Isso está sendo tão perfeito. Eu conheci pessoas adoráveis e eu estou realmente feliz. Obrigada por vir comigo, Cathe".

Eu sorri, feliz por ela. Eu suspirei e voltei para a cozinha, Nora ainda estava sentada comendo seu café da manhã; eu preparei um pouco de leite quente para mim e me sentei ao seu lado, digitando uma mensagem para Alice.

"Eu que estou feliz. Nora pareceu amar" suspirei, parando de escrever "Ela quer conhecer as docas. Então eu vou leva-la após o café. Podemos nos encontrar para o almoço?".

Enviei e voltei a encarar minha pequena garotinha, até que minha campainha tocasse.

Eu verifiquei o relógio no celular, eram nove e quinze da manhã. Eu respirei fundo e fui até a porta. Eu olhei pelo olho mágico e tremi um pouco, reconhecendo a pessoa do outro lado da linha.

— Bom dia — Disse calmamente, quando abri a porta.

A mulher que me encarava não estava sozinha. Havia outra mulher ao seu lado, que resfolegou quando me viu, levando a mão até o coração. Então Rosalie trocou um olhar com ela que parecia dizer muitas coisas.

— Mamãe! — Nora gritou. E antes que eu pudesse responder, ela estava ao meu lado, segurando minha perna — Oi! Eu sou a Nora!

Simpática, cumprimentou. Eu quase corei. As duas mulheres praticamente se ajoelharam, quando a mais velha pareceu corar.

— Olá... Querida... — Ela parecia. Emocionada? — Eu sou a Esme.

Ela ajoelhou e estendeu a mão para Nora, que a apertou sem hesitar, como sua professora ensinou na escola.

— Eu sei contar até 100, você quer ouvir? — Eu só percebi que ela falava em francês o tempo inteiro, quando meu choque inicial passou.

As duas falavam em francês e pareciam tão animadas e entrosadas.

— Nós somos da França — Eu tentei explicar para minha vizinha — Nora entende muito pouco de Inglês. Bebê, porque você apenas não diz olá para elas na língua estranha?

Era assim que Nora chamava. Então minha filha ruiu e disparou seu inglês perfeito. Que quase me fez cair para trás. O que era aquilo? Alice e ela estavam treinando o dia inteiro?

— Você fala muito bem, Nora. Você é muito talentosa! — A mulher elogiou e a minha filha sorriu largamente.

— Me desculpe... Be- Catherine, não é?

— Isso, Catherine — Eu mordi meu lábio e respondi para Rosalie — Esta é a minha mãe. Ela só queria dizer oi aos meus novos vizinhos.

— É realmente um prazer conhece-la — Esme se levantou e disparou para um abraço.

Eu arqueei um pouco, mas ela me puxou e eu fui obrigada a abraçar. Enquanto Rosalie se abaixava e tagarelava em francês com Nora.

— O prazer é todo meu — Sorri forçadamente.

— Eu gostaria que pudéssemos conversar... Vocês estariam livres para o almoço?

Eu mordi o lábio e encarei Nora, que realmente parecia feliz falando com Rosalie, que finalmente se comportava como uma pessoa normal.

— Nós realmente vamos às docas. E então encontraremos minha amiga Alice para o almoço. Ela é uma médica e está no seu dia de integração hoje.

— Oh, ela é uma médica? — Esme disse surpresa — E o que você faz, Catherine?

— Você pode me chamar de Cathe... Eu as convidaria para entrar... Mas...

— Não se preocupe querida. É muito cedo, nós entendemos — Esme respondeu rapidamente e sorriu.

— Eu sou assistente administrativa.

— Você já conseguiu um emprego? — Rosalie, se pondo de pé após combinar algo com Nora, me perguntou em inglês.

— Nós realmente... Viemos com Alice. Ela é nossa família. Então ela recebeu essa oportunidade e... Não. Eu ainda não consegui.

As duas se entreolharam e sorriram.

— Bom, Emmett trabalha em um multinacional no sul de Seattle. Eles contratam pessoas lá o tempo inteiro. Você pode procurar pela Society Cullen-McCoy. Eles realmente são o maior escritório de advocacia do país — Ela pareceu se orgulhar enquanto dizia, eu equilibrei meu peso do corpo, quando ouvi Nora convidar Esme para conhecer seu quarto.

Eu sei que não deveria deixa-la entrar, mas Nora a arrastou. Eu olhei para Rosalie, esperando que ela entrasse também, enquanto eu só queria correr para verificar minha filha com a estranha.

— Meus brinquedos ainda estão em caixas — Nora disse para ela, eu as segui com Rosalie no meu encalço.

— Então, Cathe, você pode deixar seu currículo comigo e eu o darei ao Emmett. Você tem algumas cartas de recomendação com você?

Eu suspirei para ela, realmente apreciando aquilo. Eu realmente senti que ela parecia ser uma boa pessoa, uma vez que ela realmente começou a agir naturalmente.

— Você realmente faria isso por mim? —Perguntei incrédula.

— É claro, Be-... Catherine — Eu paralisei. Era a segunda vez que ela errava o meu nome.

— Eu tenho um currículo em algum lugar. Eu realmente... Nora, tenha cuidado.

Eu ouvi Esme rir e puxar Nora de cima da penteadeira cor de rosa. Eu suspirei pesadamente.

— Você pode me dar em qualquer hora. Eu realmente fico em casa o tempo todo. Eu trabalho com artes e meu ateliê é nos fundos do meu apartamento. Talvez eu não ouça, porque eu fico com o rádio ligado o tempo todo. Então você poderia anotar meu telefone...

— É claro... Eu vou buscar meu aparelho — Eu sorri para ela.

Eu quase voei para a cozinha, mas quando voltei Nora, Esme e Rosalie retornavam para a sala.

— Mãe, podemos abrir algumas caixas? — Eu suspirei pesadamente para minha filha.

— Talvez outra hora, querida. Mamãe parece que vai explodir. — Esme riu para minha filha e eu sabia o que Nora fazia.

— Não, tudo bem, algumas caixas. As de Nora tem uma etiqueta com seu nome.

Eu as vi se afastar sorrindo juntas.

— Minha mãe ama crianças! — Rosalie exclamou animada — Eu ainda não dei a ela um neto... Mas o meu irmão sim.

Eu encarei Rosalie, ela parecia divagar e eu tentei sorrir, enquanto anotava seu número.

— Ou você simplesmente pode me mandar por e-mail. Ou melhor, você pode mandar direto para o Emm. Ele está no escritório agora. Você tem internet no seu celular?

Eu assenti que sim. Então ela me passou o endereço de e-mail do seu marido, enquanto eu anexava o e-mail para ele.

— Rosalie... Muito obrigada... Eu entrego a carta de recomendação.

— Creio que Emmett não exigirá, fique tranquila Cathe.

Ela sorriu me acalmando e eu sorri de volta.

Eu vi Esme e Nora espalharem brinquedos por toda a sala de estar. Mas eu não me importei por isso. Eu fiquei feliz porque minha filha estava fazendo uma nova amiga.


	4. Capítulo 4

**4**

 **BELLA**

 _Pov Catherine_

Eu sorri para Alice. Estava atrasada para o nosso almoço, e ela parecia zangada, mas só quando eu me aproximei percebi que era mais estranheza, que raiva.

— Cathe, você está bem? — Ela pareceu mais que preocupada quando me abraçou fortemente.

— Nós estamos — Eu apontei para a Nora sorridente, que abraçava as pernas de Alice.

— Eu realmente esperei você um tempão. Vamos entrar.

Eu não respondi. Nós estramos no restaurante, que tinha vista para as docas. Nora estava saltitante, querendo correr até o píer. Mas eu disse que primeiro teríamos que almoçar. Mas a feição de Alice estava me deixando angustiada.

— Algo deu errado na integração? — Questionei, ela sorriu forçadamente quando disse que não.

— Tudo certo. Só não será fácil. Acho que nos veremos tão pouco... — Ela suspirou — Ao menos nesse começo. Por que você demorou?

— Eu disse para você. Nossa vizinha apareceu com a mãe dela. Nora e ela ficaram amigas.

— Esme! Minha nova amiga! — Nora me interrompeu e soprou felizmente para Alice — Ela amou a Zola e nós brincamos de Polly!

— Esme, hein? — Ela sorriu e fingiu-se animada para Nora — E você amostrou para ela aquele seu tobogã que você ganhou da mamãe de presente de aniversário?

O presente de aniversário adiantado. Eu sorri para Alice quando ela comentou com Nora, que tinha seus olhinhos brilhando.

— Ela amou! — Ela aprendeu essa fala com Alice e então repetia o tempo todo.

— Ela realmente amou tudo — Eu brinquei.

— Ela não foi indelicada com você? — Alice questionou.

— Elas foram estranhas no começo... Eu não sei. Deve ser coisa dos americanos, Alice.

Nós fizemos nosso pedido e Nora sorriu quando pediu uma porção grande de batata frita com arroz – sem legumes e eu ri grandiosamente e por isso. Mas perdi alguns vegetais para ela.

Nós almoçamos e Alice contou um pouco sobre seus colegas de trabalho e como eles pareciam totalmente animados para começarem no emprego novo e como ela estava animada também para começar. Ela teria que fazer alguns exames médicos ao longo dessa semana, e levar alguns documentos ao Rh, fora isso, estava apta para assumir suas funções de doutora.

Eu contei Alice sobre a proposta de Rosalie e depois nós duas procuramos pela empresa e realmente descobrimos ser famosa. Emmett é um dos sócios, e eu realmente estava esperançosa que meu vizinho me chamasse para uma entrevista.

Após o almoço, nós caminhamos pelas docas. Nora teve sorvete e algodão doce. E depois Alice e eu resolvemos que era a hora de comprinhas básicas.

Numa loja de decoração, nós escolhemos coisas que não poderíamos viver sem por nem mais um segundo. Nós tínhamos pratos, talheres, copos, panelas e diversos assessórios no nosso carrinho de compras. Nós compramos mais toalhas e roupa de cama. E algumas decoradas para Nora. Adquirimos novas cortinas da moranguinho e cortinas para nossos quartos e sala. Alguns tapetes para toda a casa, e alguns objetos mais necessário para nossos banheiros. Engoli em seco, quando Alice passou tudo em seu cartão de crédito.

Ainda tinha boa parte das minhas economias, a rescisão que James me pagara e alguma coisa do auxilio, mas eu precisava segurar tudo para Nora e suas necessidades. Alice disse que dividiríamos as despesas assim que possível fosse, e eu concordei.

— Acho que só falta supermercado, de inicio — Eu disse, enquanto embalávamos tudo e chamávamos um táxi.

— Nós iremos à noite. Agora acho que tem alguém com sono.

Alice apontou para Nora que fechava os olhinhos, deitada no meu colo, já a caminho de casa.

Deixei Nora dormir em seu quarto enquanto Alice e eu faxinamos a casa. Foi tão mais fácil desocupar as caixas com Nora dormindo. Eu enchi sua caixa com seus brinquedos e ocupei seu guarda-roupa branco com suas roupas, e tentava não fazer barulho algum. Deixei uma bagunça no meu próprio quarto, mas o resto da casa parecia impecável. Estava cheirando maravilhosamente bem.

A noite, nós fomos ao mercado e enchemos a despensa. Eu cozinhei para Alice e Nora comida de verdade. E fiz o nosso esquema para o resto da semana, agradecendo pelo freezer da geladeira nova ser grande suficiente para os potinhos de pequenas porções.

Alice colocou Nora na cama e eu percebi porque minha pequena filha estava tão fluente. Alice lia em inglês para ela e fazia Nora repetir cada palavra e interagir em inglês. Aquela parecia ser uma ótima ideia.

Eu arrumei meu closet sozinha, e suspirei quando vi que havia um monte de roupas em cima da cama. Coloquei em cabides e pendurei uma por uma.

— Ela dormiu — Alice disse — Ela disse muito sobre como Esme fala bem francês.

— É. Ela é bem fluente — Eu concordei e Alice suspirou.

— Eu vou para cama também, boa noite Cathe. Amo você.

Nós nos abraçamos e Alice pareceu melancólica. Eu deixei ela ir e suspirei fundo.

Os dias se passaram com uma rapidez inimaginável. Eu mal via Alice, nós nos falávamos mais por telefone que pessoalmente. Eu saía com Nora de dia, nós corríamos pelos parques pela manhã e comíamos na rua. Então ela estava sempre exausta na volta para casa e só queria saber de tirar uma soneca no sofá entre os intervalos de seus desenhos.

Eu recebi uma ligação de Emmett um dia depois de ter enviado meu currículo. Ele parecia tão animado e disse que havia gostado das minhas qualificações e estava ansioso por uma entrevista. Ele parecia tão informal, que eu estava um pouco temerosa. Então ele só perguntou quando seria bom para mim, por causa de Nora, e eu respirei fundo, sabendo que seria praticamente impossível.

Eu encontrei Emmett no elevador no dia seguinte da sua ligação, ele estava animado e rodopiou Nora em seus braços, era a segunda vez que ele a via, e dessa vez ela estava acordada e ele parecia ser bem animado. Nora não estranhou e aquilo não era nenhuma surpresa para mim, eu temia sobre isso. Ela não tinha medo de ninguém e isso era perigoso para crianças da idade dela. Emmett perguntou sobre o horário da entrevista na sexta e eu havia mordido meus lábios. E então, inesperado, ele me disse "Ah, eu tenho um escritório aqui em casa, Cathe. Se facilitasse para você uma entrevista aqui. Rose poderia ficar de olho em Nora por uns minutos" eu não soube o que responder. Mas eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso por mim. Mas eu não entendia. Eu realmente não entendia.

Eu logicamente concordei. Eu respirei fundo, agora, sexta-feira, duas da tarde, enquanto fechava o zíper da minha saia. Eu concordei com isso, mas disse para ele que deveria ser como em qualquer ambiente de trabalho. O que ele prontamente concordou. Isso significava salto alto e roupa social. Currículos, e cartas de recomendações. E até meu óculos de armação escura, que me deixava ainda mais séria, e sem minhas habituais lentes de contato.

Eu toquei a campainha, segurando minha bolsa fortemente, enquanto Rosalie abria a porca e resfolegava um pouco.

— Oi Nora! — Ela disse animada, voltando-se para minha filha — Venha ver o que eu tenho para você.

Nora me olhou na expectativa e eu sorri assentindo. Então ela me soltou e entrou, acompanhando Rosalie.

Eu sorri com a visão da piscina de bolinha bem no meio da sala de Rosalie. Nora pareceu ir ao delírio com aquilo.

— Olá, Catherine — Eu sorri timidamente quando vi Emmett.

Ele realmente parecia no espirito da coisa.

— Sr. McCoy — Eu e vi Rosalie revirar os olhos para nós dois.

— Vocês simplesmente podem ir, por favor. Nós vamos brincar um pouco.

Eu olhei para Nora e eu sabia que ela estava lembrando sobre a nossa conversa de comportamento. Mas eu fechei os olhos e sorri em despedida, seguindo Emmett. Ele abriu a porta de uma sala e eu logo vi o amplo escritório, então o segui.

Seu apartamento era claramente maior que o meu. Ou melhor, bem mobiliado, já que Alice e eu não sabíamos o que fazer com nosso espaço livre. Ou quartos, ou escritório, ou um quarto de brincar. Ou tudo.

— Você pode se sentar. Por favor — Emmett disse.

Eu me sentei, sentindo meu coração acelerar.

— Obrigada — Eu sorri — Eu trouxe algumas coisas que talvez o senhor queira ver.

Emmett assentiu, sentindo-se confortável com aquilo. Eu retirei da minha bolsa as cartas de James, meus certificados de curso, alguns relatórios de clientes. E meu currículo.

— Você veio da França, certo, Catherine? — Ele perguntou calmamente.

— Sim, da França.

— Qual lugar? — Ele disse, enquanto analisava os papeis.

— Eu vim de Marselha — Ele suspirou.

— Você fala inglês muito bem... Já esteve nos Estados Unidos, ou isso foi dedicação total ao curso? — Emmett pareceu analisar — Mas... Dois meses?

Eu estremeci um pouco. Como contaria isso a ele? Era uma informação muito relevante, e eu sabia disso.

— Eu realmente... Não sei — Suspirei. Emmett levantou seus olhos do papel e pareceu pensar.

— Qual era o seu trabalho na Brandon Construtora? — Ele perguntou calmamente.

— Ah. Eu era assistente pessoal do CEO. Eu cuidava de toda sua agenda. Atendia suas ligações, cuidava de alguns contratos. Estava inteiramente responsável por toda a documentação sobre projetos. E eu levava o seu café toda a manhã — Eu ri no final, Emmett também riu.

— Certo. Isso parece bom — Ele completou — Você apenas saiu da empresa pela oportunidade de estar aqui?

— Sim. A minha amiga Alice...

— Vocês não são irmãs? — Ele me interrompeu rapidamente.

— Como se fossemos... — Conclui, encolhendo os ombros — Alice recebeu a oportunidade de trabalhar em um grande hospital aqui. Ela é uma médica.

— Certo... E você não deixou nada para trás, Catherine? Uma família? Um marido...?

Eu suspirei pesadamente... Como eu explicaria para ele? Era só Nora, Alice e James. Alguns amigos do escritório. Mas eu definitivamente não tinha cabeça para relacionamentos com ninguém. Eu não me via, ou sentia atração por ninguém. Nenhuma mínima faísca. Nada.

— Não — Disse simplesmente, não querendo me afundar no assunto.

— A nossa empresa, Catherine, atua no ramo por mais de vinte anos. Eu sou associado há bem pouco tempo, três anos apenas. Mas todos nós somos uma grande equipe, nós temos um espirito muito unido. Tanto que nos tratamos todos pelo primeiro nome, sem muita cordialidade... — Emmett disse, então soltou um sorriso — Na sua carta de recomendação, seu antigo chefe diz que você tem um espirito de liderança incrível. E que seu trabalho em equipe é como de formiguinhas.

Eu segurei uma risada. Era a cara de James falar algo assim.

— Na construtora o nosso maior foco era a união. Então todos trabalhávamos juntos para o crescimento da empresa. Eu realmente entendo como um trabalho de equipe faz a diferença.

— Faz — Emmett concordou — Eu estou realmente impressionado com a sua habilidade de aprender inglês em dois meses. Você outros idiomas, além de francês?

— É... Acho que não — Eu ri. Eu nunca havia tentado outros — Realmente não. É... Eu sofri um...

Eu parei de falar, enquanto encarava Emmett. Nós dois ficamos em silêncio, quando um grito surgiu. Eu me levantei automaticamente, enquanto eu ouvia a mulher gritar um pouco mais.

— Espere um pouco...! — E o grito ficava mais alto — EDWARD! APENAS ESPERE...

A porta fora aberta rudemente, eu olhei sem entender, sentindo meu coração acelerar pela adrenalina.

Eu encarei o homem que me olhava e seus olhos era pura confusão. Enquanto meu cabelo era preso em um coque firme, sem um fio fora do lugar, os cabelos ruivos dele eram uma bagunça. Caiam descoordenadamente por sua testa. E seus olhos verdes estavam incisivos. Ele respirava com dificuldade.

— O que... Diabos... — Ele balbuciou.

E o incrível aconteceu. Eu vi os joelhos do homem a minha frente ceder, então ele caiu num baque surdo. Ajoelhado. Seus olhos derrubaram algumas lágrimas, enquanto estranhamente meu coração continuava a bater.

Nora.

Uma vozinha no meu subconsciente gritou.

— Isabella... — Ele disse. Enquanto chorava um pouco mais — Isso não é possível. Eu... A enterrei...

Eu não entendi, enquanto homem a minha frente chorava.

— Rosalie, vá verificar Nora — Ouvi Emmett dizer.

Ele já tinha dado a volta em sua cadeira e fechado a porta. Ele andou até o homem, tentando coloca-lo de pé, enquanto sem entender nada eu fitava aquela cena. Eu queria correr e gritar com eles, chama-los de loucos e voltar para a França. Mas eu não conseguia. O homem chorava tão desesperadamente com Emmett, que eu simplesmente não conseguia sair.

— Como é possível? — Ele perguntava com desespero.

— Há uma razão lógica. Você tem certeza que ela não tinha uma irmã? — Emmett perguntou.

Minhas pernas funcionaram. Simplesmente. Algo me despertou e eu recuperei meu folego, andando apressadamente para a saída. Eu ouvi o choro intensificar e o homem chamar uma tal de "Isabella" diabos, ele pensava que eu era a Isabella? Louco! Insano! Todos eles.

Eu encontrei Nora encolhida no sofá, enquanto Rosalie passava as mãos pelo cabelo dela.

— Nora! Vamos! — Eu gritei. Rosalie se levantou.

— Por favor, por favor... — Ela pediu — Um minuto, por favor. Eu vou explicar. Um minuto.

Nora a essa altura estava no meu colo, enquanto uma Rosalie apressada andava até a estante da sua sala. Ela pegou um porta retrato e trouxe para mim.

Eu coloquei Nora no chão. Eu estava sem ar. Eu queria muito gritar, quase que desesperadamente, mas eu não conseguia. Eu fiquei a mulher vestida de noiva. E ela tinha um sorriso tão enorme em seu rosto. Ela parecia tão... Feliz. Ela tinha enormes cabelos castanhos, que caiam em cachos perfeitamente modelados. E ao lado dela... Ele... O homem. Ele a segurava orgulhosamente em seus braços, e ambos tinham aquele enorme sorriso. Casados.

— O quê...?

— É a minha cunhada — Rosalie disse, chorando — Ela morreu há quase quatro anos. Mas vocês duas são tão... Iguais.

Eu toquei meus cabelos, que batia um pouco abaixo do seu ombro. Senti a textura e então olhei para os da mulher da foto. A mulher parecia tão mais bonita, era um reflexo meu, visivelmente mais jovem. Suspirei pesadamente. Eu não lembrava daquilo. De nada. Apagão. Simplesmente. Mas... Como diabos aquilo seria possível? Como. Era tão surreal! Tão surreal!

— Nós viajamos para a França... — Ela ouviu a voz que vinha do corredor de onde ela havia saído fugida — Nós estávamos tão bem. Comemorando que teríamos um filho... Mas, enquanto voltamos para casa em uma noite, após jantarmos em um restaurante. Estava chovendo... A pista estava escorregadia — Ele chorou um pouco, enquanto eu levava a mão para a cabeça e sentia uma marca. Uma cicatriz, onde eu havia levado muitos pontos. Era dali que vinham minhas dores insanas — Eu perdi o controle do carro. Eu capotei. Rosalie e eu fomos cuspidos para fora do carro... Mas ela...

Ele parou. Eu encarei Rosalie, porque ele parecia muito torturado para falar.

— O carro pegou fogo. E Isabella foi dada como morta. Nós voltamos para casa e enterramos o que havia sobrado do corpo...

Então... Ela não era eu. Havia um corpo. Por alguns segundos, eu queria sair gritando, frustrada. Eu via aquela família chorar e eles estavam tão confusos. Eu pensei que por um segundo eu era alguém. Eu tinha um nome e pessoas que me amavam.

— Aquilo malditamente podia não ser um corpo —Emmett arrulhou — Podia ser um pedaço de estofado que vocês velaram e choraram. Eu nunca acreditei em coincidência ou destino, mas... Puta que pariu, uma mulher igual minha cunhada – que eu não conheci, se muda para o apartamento da frente. Ela tem uma filha da idade que seu filho teria, — ele parou e apontou para Edward — E a menina tem aqueles olhinhos verdes tão lindos... E tão seus. Que Jesus. Se essa não é a Bella, é a irmã gêmea de um mundo paralelo.

O silêncio pairou, enquanto minha cabeça soltou uma pontada.

— Eu não sei quem eu sou... — Eu murmurei tão baixo — Eu acordei em Marselha, sem lembranças. Sem qualquer informação. Eu estive por todos os jornais... Ninguém apareceu procurando por mim.

O homem se aproximou, ele se aproximou e segurou minha mão. Eu quase a puxei, mas eu olhei em seus olhos. Aqueles olhos tão conhecidos, olhos que eu amava, olhos de Nora, e então não pude puxar.

— Eu não entendo... Se você é a Bella, Deus é muito ruim. Ele me odeia — Ele grunhiu e eu quis abraça-lo.

— Eu não sei nada sobre mim. Eu estava grávida e sozinha. Eu tive Alice e James. Eles me deram tudo. Eles me ajudaram com uma identidade nova. Eu sempre me olhava no espelho e tentava adivinhar meu nome... Alice disse que pareço com Catherine...

— Você parece com Isabella — Rosalie, ao meu lado, soprou.

Eu fiquei quieta. Pela primeira vez testando aquele nome. Sentindo algo estranho no meu interior. Não era reconhecimento, era aceitação.

— Ela sempre odiou Isabella. Era Bella e somente Bella — Bella...

Bella... Eu sorri. Eu realmente gostei de Bella.

Eu vi o homem se abaixar e encarar Nora, ela estava ali, o encarando curiosa, ouvindo toda a história.

— É através dela que saberemos tudo — Emmett disse rapidamente — DNA. É o método mais rápido.

— Oi... — Nora disse timidamente — Eu sou a Nora.

Eu vi o homem se emocionar.

— Certo, Nora. Eu sou Edward. Eu posso ser seu amigo?

— Eu tenho um amigo... — Ela sussurrou de volta, ainda segurando minha perna — Ele se chama Seth. Ele era da minha classe.

Eu vi o homem torcer o nariz e vi Emmett rir. Eu quase rosnei para ele não fazer aquilo. Edward não gostou quando Nora disse isso.

— Mas você também pode ser meu amigo — Ela explicou — Os seus olhos são como os meus...

Ela sussurrou, confidenciando, Edward choramingou um pouco, estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela hesitou antes de apertar.

— Eu adoraria ser seu amigo, Nora — Ele disse, visivelmente emocionado.

— Nós deveríamos ligar para Charlie e Renée.

Eu olhei para Rosalie, enquanto ela secava suas lágrimas. Eu queria perguntar quem eram essas pessoas, então Rosalie sorriu para mim, numa tentativa de me tranquilizar.

— Você não acha melhor esperar o DNA, Rosalie? Acho que é muito para ela. — Emmett disse.

Eu não respondi. Eu estava tão confusa.

— Sim, não é justo com Renée e Charlie. Dentro de dias nós teremos um resultado. — Foi Edward que disse, já se colocando de pé.

Eu peguei Nora de novo, apertando-a firmemente em meus braços. Eu encarei todas aquelas pessoas, e reparei que ainda segurava o porta-retratos. Eu não tinha nenhuma intenção de devolver. Eu ficaria com ele, era a forma de explicar a confusão para Alice, quando ela chegasse em algum horário em casa. Eu apenas peguei minha bolsa da mão de Emmett e encarei profundamente os olhos vermelhos do homem a minha frente. Era isso? Eu sabia quem eu era agora? Ele havia sido meu marido?

— Nós vamos chamar uns amigos do meu pai para vir coletar. Nós bateremos na sua porta, Bell- Cathe — Rosalie disse com a voz embargada.

— Eu vou esperar. Diga adeus, Nora.

— Até logo — O homem me corrigiu. Eu assenti. — Até logo, pequeno anjo.

Nora sorriu para ele.

Eu não olhei para trás quando saí. Eu apenas fechei a porta com força e a tranquei. Eu deixei Nora no sofá, enquanto sorria falsamente e dizia para ela assistir TV, que a mamãe já voltava.

Então eu me tranquei no banheiro e chorei. Chorei muito.

Rosalie realmente trouxe pessoas que de acordo com ela eram de um laboratório confiável. Eles haviam colhido fluidos da bochecha de Nora, de Edward e das minhas. Eu não quis ser rude, quando disse que nós estávamos cansadas e tentaríamos dormir. Eu os vi entristecer um pouco, mas eles foram sem protestar. Os olhos do homem não desgrudaram dos meus até que a porta se fechou.

Eu tomei dois comprimidos aquela noite, quando desisti de esperar Alice. Dessa vez era para a dor, e para o próprio sono, que pareceu desaparecer.


	5. Capítulo 5

**5**

 **FAMÍLIA**

Pov Bella.

Eu segurei meu corpo com os braços, enquanto estava sentada no sofá da sala, contando para Alice tudo que havia acontecido. Ela tentava esconder sua surpresa, segurando o porta-retrato em sua mão. O dia mal havia amanhecido e ela estava chegando do seu plantão. Eu tinha café quente para nós duas.

— Céus, Cathe... Quando eu dizia que aqui havia algo para nós duas... Eu não sabia que era isso — Ela disse.

— Tão pouco eu, Allie — Assumi.

— Como você está?

— Confusa — Confessei — Eu... Estou com medo de ser só terrivelmente parecida com ela. Eu nunca assumi para você, mas isso me consumia todos os dias. A sensação de que estou prestes a descobrir quem sou, me trouxe paz, Alice. Mesmo que tudo esteja tão confuso. Eu realmente olhei para ele e pude sentir... Paz. Nora veio de um casamento.

— Cathe! — Ela ralhou — Eu não acredito que a sua preocupação era se você tinha concebido em uma orgia ou em um casamento.

— Mas era... É desesperador não saber quem é o pai do seu bebê. Céus, uma hora ela vai crescer e suas perguntas serão frequentes.

Não que ela não perguntasse. Ela realmente perguntava porque Claire tinha mamãe e papai e ela só tinha mamãe. Eu realmente engasguei nesse dia e quis que ela voltasse para o meu útero, onde perguntas do gênero não apareceriam.

— Eu imagino... Eu só. Sinto muito por não estar aqui, Cathe...

— Você tem seu trabalho, Allie... Isso nos sustentará, agora que...

— Ei, vai com calma. Se esse cara for mesmo o seu... Bom, se ele for mesmo o pai da Nora, ele é dono do maior escritório da cidade. Ele tem grana.

— Alice...

— Cathe — Ela disse decidida — Você disse que ele parecia muito emocionado ao te ver.

— Ele achou que eu estava morta. Uma hipotética eu, Alice — Esclareci. Ela concordou.

— E se ele ainda te amar?

Meu coração acelerou. Eu não havia pensado naquela hipótese. Nem tão cedo eu havia pensando naquilo. Eu suspirei.

— Ele certamente tem alguém, Alice. São quatro anos...

— Não sabemos. E se ele não tiver? Ele é muito bonito, Cathe — Eu gemi e abracei mais meu corpo.

Cada vez que ela me chamava de Cathe, eu sentia vontade de corrigi-la. "Bella", só que havia algumas pequenas partes que não tinham certeza de nada. Apesar de todos os fatos apontarem para o sim, o medo de agarrar algo e no final não ser meu, me assustava muito. Me deixava desesperada.

— Eu não quero pensar nisso. Isso realmente não importa — Coloquei ponto final no assunto, ela bufou.

Eu deixei Alice ir dormir depois disso. Eu andei feito um zumbi pela casa, descongelando comida. Eu fiz o café da manhã de Nora, e depois o almoço. E depois o lanche da tarde. Enquanto os minutos se transformavam em horas, e horas começaram a se transformar em dia, deixando-me aflita a cada segundo.

Eu tinha Nora deitada no sofá, com as pernas para o ar, enquanto alisava meu jeans. Eu encontrei com Emmett no elevador e ele me disse bom dia, depois ele só disse que o resultado sairia hoje na parte da tarde, e que então ele estava pronto para falar comigo sobre negócios. Eu podia sentir meu peito respirar aliviado. Ainda estava pensando no que Alice dissera sobre Edward ser uns dos donos, mas na verdade, eu pensava que perderia meu emprego de qualquer forma, independente do resultado do teste.

Eu estremeci quando a campainha tocou e vi Nora olhar ansiosa para a porta.

— É Esme? — Ela praticamente gritou — Ou a tia Rosalie?

Eu não sabia de onde havia vindo aquele tia, mas era assim que ela estava se referindo a Rosalie nos últimos dias, enquanto pedia para ir brincar da piscina de bolinhas. Ela até tinha perguntado sobre seu novo amigo Edward. E eu sabia que precisava coloca-la em contato com outras crianças em breve.

— Eu acho que não, bebê — Eu disse.

Eu abri a porta e vi Rosalie sorrir docemente, ao seu lado estava Edward e Emmett.

Eu deixei que eles entrassem e vi minha filha correr para Rosalie. Ela se jogou nos braços dela, chamando-a para conhecer suas bonecas, que agora estavam arrumadas em prateleiras por todo seu quarto.

— Vá — Eu disse para Rosalie — Vocês querem algo?

Edward e Emmett negaram. Nós nos sentamos no sofá da sala, enquanto Edward me entregava o envelope.

— Você deve estar aguardando mais por isso que eu — Disse, ele sorriu tremulo e abriu o envelope.

Por alguns segundos, meu corpo tremeu. Ele ficou ali por minutos intermináveis e seus olhos examinavam as linhas várias vezes, e então, seu rosto caiu em suas mãos, enquanto ele chorava compulsivamente.

Eu fiquei em choque.

Edward se levantou do sofá, então ele ajoelhou na minha frente e abraçou minhas pernas. Suas lágrimas molhavam meu jeans, Emmett pegou as folhas do chão e seus olhos mapearam por tudo.

— Positivo — Ele disse e seu sorriso estavam tão grande. Emmett realmente parecia feliz — Olá, Bella.

Bella. Aquilo fez sentido. Realmente fez.

Eu segurei a cabeça de Edward em minhas pernas, enquanto ele chorava ali. Eu não sabia como agir, eu apenas o segurei ali e tentei confortá-lo. O qual difícil aquilo era para ele? Era difícil para mim. Mas eu não conseguia imaginar como era para ele. Eu tinha Nora, e eu me lembrava dela. Mas ele tinha duas pessoas que não faziam ideia de quem ele era.

— Está tudo bem... — Eu cantarolei baixinho.

Eu vi Emmett levantar e seguir o caminho para o corredor.

Edward levantou sua cabeça e seus olhos verdes, manchados de lágrimas, me fitaram. Eu queria tirar a dor dele. Porque aqueles olhos eram tão familiares. Eu queria só me lembrar, por um minuto, me lembrar dele e consolá-lo.

— Bella... — Ele sussurrou.

— Eu sei, Edward, eu sei... — Disse, secando suas lágrimas.

— Você não sabe. Eu preciso dizer a você. Eu preciso...

— Mamãe! Edward! — Ouvi Nora gritar.

Edward se levantou rapidamente e secou suas lágrimas.

— Oi, meu amor — Ele disse a ela. E havia uma emoção diferente em seu tom.

— Tia Rosalie disse que eu vou conhecer todo mundo! Quem é todo mundo? — Ela perguntou e Edward deu uma risada.

—Ah... Deixe-me ver. Você vai conhecer o meu pai, ele se chama Carlisle. E também você vai conhecer Charlie e Renée. E também vai conhecer um cara muito folgado chamado Jacob. Eles são todo mundo, amor.

— Todo mundo é um monte de gente? — Ela perguntou e eu ri.

— Sim, um monte de gente.

— Eu tenho todo mundo aqui em casa — Ela disse e Edward riu encantado, se ajoelhando para ficar do tamanho dela — Quando eu vou conhecer todo mundo?

— Em breve, princesa.

— Eu sou mesmo uma princesa! O tio Jamie me chama assim! — Ela gritou animada.

Então saiu correndo, fazendo seu som de indiozinho. Edward me olhou, limpando mais suas lágrimas.

— Ela está mais para indiazinha — Eu disse e ele riu — Então, quem é todo mundo?

— Charlie e Renée. Seus pais. Jacob é seu irmão mais velho. Você odeia ele.

— Edward! — Rosalie ralhou — Você o ama, Bella. Edward está sendo imaturo dizendo isso.

Eu o encarei, tentando entender, Edward riu.

— Você não pode me culpar, Bells. Ele tentou me detonar várias vezes... — Ele riu um pouco mais — Eu... Será que vocês podem ir ver o que minha indiazinha está aprontando?

Ele disse para Rosalie e Emmett, que riram e saíram. Então se voltou para mim.

— Eu...

— Edward, você não precisa dizer nada. Eu estou tão... Feliz. Eu realmente estou feliz por ser alguém. Por ter um nome. Por Nora ter uma família. E agora. Pais e irmãos... Eu sempre achei que morreria com Nora e sua família.

— Bella, amor... — Ele parou de falar, quando tocou meu rosto — Eu amo você. Você pode imaginar o quando foi um inferno esses anos sem você? Eu só posso achar que eu sou tão... Malditamente azarado e sortudo ao mesmo tempo.

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Ele parecia tão... Sincero.

— Você não seguiu em frente? — Eu perguntei. Mordendo o lábio, com medo da resposta.

— Nunca. Nem por um segundo. Eu jamais conseguiria seguir em frente. Você é o único amor da minha vida.

— Edward... Eu não... Lembro-me de nada. Eu fui em vários médicos. Eles disseram que é uma situação permanente. Meu cérebro sofreu um grave dano.

— Bella... Eu posso reconquistar você. Eu posso passar a vida inteira somente segurando sua mão. Eu posso qualquer coisa, eu só não posso viver num mundo onde você não exista. E agora, não posso viver sem Nora também.

— Ela vai ficar tão feliz em ter um pai... — Eu quase podia chorar ao dizer isso — Isso é realmente uma coisa doida.

— Eu espero que...

Ele ficou em silêncio, porque a campainha tocou.

— Eu espero que você não se sinta muito... Sufocada. Porque eu simplesmente não consegui segurá-los, eles sentem sua falta tanto quanto eu.

Meus pais?

Edward fora para a porta, e quanto ele abriu, eu podia ver três pessoas paradas ali. A mulher, com certa idade, lembrava a mim. Ela tinha meus olhos, ou eu tinha os olhos dela. Profundos chocolate. E ela chorava, enquanto caminhava para mim. Aquele abraço, nada poderia se comparar aquele abraço, então eu chorei. Simplesmente chorei.

— Meu amor. Meu amor. Meu amor — Ela entoou, abraçando-me forte — Eu te amo para sempre. Para sempre.

— Bella — O homem disse. O mais novo. Ele tinha a pele bronzeada, mas ele se parecia tanto com o homem mais velho. Então ele chorou copiosamente, como a mulher — Edward me disse sobre a sua cabeça. Por que você precisa ser sempre a mais dramática de nós dois?

Jacob?

Eu senti uma grande pontada, enquanto um flash passava pela minha mente. Eu estava correndo pelo quintal, quando Jacob atrás de mim, empurrava-me contra uma poça de lama. "Mamãe" eu havia gritado, quando percebi que meu vestido novo estava manchado de marrom. Eu chorei, e vi a mulher se aproximar de mim, franzindo o cenho "JACOB!" Ela gritou para ele, que coloriu seu rosto de fúria "por que você precisa sempre ser a mais dramática de nós dois?" ele cuspiu com raiva, enquanto nossa mãe gritava que ele estava de castigo.

— Jacob! — Eu chorei, soltando-a.

Eu não sabia o que era aquilo. Lembrança ou delírio. Mas olhá-lo me dava uma sensação incrível de paz. Eu o conhecia. Eu realmente o conhecia. E quando eu estava o abraçando tão forte, ele sabia que eu o reconhecia.

— Eu sabia. Eu sabia, cabeça oca, eu sabia — Ele praticamente comemorava, me abraçando — Você precisa fechar os olhos e se lembrar do resto, Bells. Do cara de dor, ali.

Ele apontou para Edward e depois segurou meu rosto com força.

— Por favor. Bella. Por favor.

Edward estava me encarando. Mas o outro homem me puxou para seu abraço. Eu aspirei o perfume dele, que era quase como chuva e grama. Aquele cheiro familiar... que me lembrava... Forks? O que malditamente estava acontecendo? Pontas e mais pontadas me partiam o crânio, enquanto eu lembrava do balanço de madeira no quintal e o velho homem me emperruando, enquanto minha mãe apenas gritava que uma tempestade estava vindo do leste e deveríamos entrar.

— Papai... — Eu chorei um pouco mais.

— Onde você esteve todo esse tempo, Bells? — Ele perguntou nervosamente.

— França... — Eu soltei uma risada — Eu nunca fui boa em francês.

Da onde aquilo estava vindo? Eu ouvi Jacob debochar, mas os olhos dele estavam molhados de lágrimas... Eu só havia o visto chorar uma vez...

 _"Você vai mesmo se casar com aquele cara?" ele me perguntava, enquanto suas lágrimas rolavam "e os nossos planos sobre a faculdade em Dartmouth?"_

" _Edward não pode vir junto?" eu perguntei, Jacob franziu o cenho, negando._

" _Eu não quero ver aquele cara entrando nas calças da minha irmãzinha..."_

" _Jake. Não seja tão bundão. Eu o amo. Você é um pé no saco" eu ri, eu estava brincando com ele, mas Jacob não estava a fim de brincar. Eu deixei meu sorriso brincalhão de lado e encarei a porta da garagem, onde meu noivo tinhas suas mãos dentro do bolso da calça e estava ali aguardando a benção do meu irmão mais velho. "Apenas diga a ele que você aprova" pedi. Na verdade, meus olhos imploravam._

" _Mas eu não aprovo" ele repetiu._

" _Então, você infelizmente não verá meus filhos nascerem, homem!" Jacob levantou seus olhos na direção de Edward, fechando sua mão em um punho. E eu suspirei. Começaria tudo de novo?_

" _Certo Bella. Faça como quiser. Case com esse cara, não chore quando ele magoar você."_

" _Eu nunca vou magoá-la" Eu ouvi Edward dizer nitidamente. E eu sorri, confiante de que aquilo era verdade "Deixe ele, Bella, teremos a vida toda para tentarmos ser amigos._

" _Eu espero que vocês sejam amigos antes de Nora nascer" eu brinquei e Edward riu._

" _Ou ele pode ser apenas o pequeno E.J." Sim. Ele podia. O quão insano era nossos filhos terem nomes, sendo que eles nem existiam ainda?_

 _Eu ri quando Jacob franziu o cenho. Eu dei as costas para ele, sabendo que quando ele suavizou suas sobrancelha, nos abençoo "eu amo você para sempre, Jake"._

— Nora... — Eu disse. Era a única coisa que eu não havia esquecido. Eu olhei para Edward, que estava com os olhos tomados de lágrimas — Minha filha se chama Nora.


	6. Capítulo 6

**6**

 **NORA CULLEN**

 _Pov Edward._

Eu pisquei, olhando aquele pequeno vulto de cabelos velhos correndo pelo enorme jardim da casa do seu avô. Ela estava amando aquilo, ela estava amando principalmente que aqui haviam crianças para acompanha-la em suas brincadeiras imagináveis, enquanto o seu papai urso a acompanhava pelo balanço e escorrego que fora feito para ela.

Eu sempre soube que ela seria o centro do meu universo. Que ela seria o luz da minha vida. Que eu amaria a cada dia um pouco mais. Eu sempre soube, antes que ela nascesse que uniria seus pais pela eternidade.

EU AMAVA NORA CULLEN.

E nunca amaria ninguém mais que a minha pequena garotinha.

Sim, havia alguém que ocupava a outra metade inteira, essa mulher segurava uma jarra com limonada e estava servindo os homens, ela tinha um sorriso bem grande no seu rosto. Seu cabelo cortado em Chanel, agora tinham sua cor natural. Quando suas memorias voltaram, pouco a pouco, ela perguntou-se porque estava usando loiro, quando sempre amou seu cabelo natural. Mas Bella estava diferente. Graças a Deus ainda era a Bella que eu amava, ela só estava mais madura. Ela havia sofrido muito, e eu era grato por Alice E James, ele haviam cuidado dela como família. E Alice não entendeu quando duas semanas depois Isabella estava fora do apartamento delas, para voltar para sua casa, sua única casa, o que a emocionou muito mais e a fez se recuperar ainda mais rapidamente.

Faz um ano e dois meses que eu tenho paz. Eu durmo em paz. Eu vejo Bella pela manhã, ela está fazendo o café da manhã de Nora e ela sorrir para mim. E eu sei que nada está faltando para ela, quando ela vem para os meus braços e me beija docemente, eu digo que a amo e ela jura o seu amor também. Então eu vou para o trabalho, ela leva Nora para a escola. Então ela volta para casa e vai para o seu ateliê. Bella não pinta mais, não molda mais, ela só fica lá sentada, olhando todas as peças que já fez um dia, perguntando qual parte do seu cérebro desligou a sua criatividade e não religou mais.

Agora, por exemplo, eu posso sorrir ainda mais amplamente quando Jacob faz um sinal de joia para mim, pegando sua sobrinha no colo e gritando como um índio com ela. Nora sorri, e grita por mim. Eu estou pronto para ser seu super-herói.

— Eu te salvo, princesa! — Eu tomei-a dos braços de Jacob, que rir.

Todos nós conseguimos rir agora. Charlie e Renée finalmente estão rindo, rondando Bella com carinhos e mimos. Como se ela ainda fosse uma garotinha como Nora. E Esme e Carlisle estão ali também, lembrando-a como a amam. Tem Emmett e Rose, que seguram seu pequeno embrulho azul, Jared, o pequeno filho do casal. Até Alice está aqui, com seu namorado Jasper. E nós todos esperamos James chegar com Victoria, sua esposa, eles estão em lua-de-mel no Havaí.

Nós realmente estamos bem.

— Papai! Eu posso ir brincar com Jared? — Nora está tão entusiasmada, que eu a deixo no chão e ela corre até o seu pequeno primo, que ainda nem abriu seus olhos.

Eu ando sorrindo para a dona do meu coração. Bella me percebe, e seus braços estão em torno do meu pescoço quando estou perto o bastante.

— Eu amo você — Digo, beijando seus lábios — Vocês duas são meu folego. Mas ela tem me deixado um pouco velho demais.

Bella rir. Eu amo a sua risada, ela descansa sua cabeça no meu ombro e continua rindo.

— Ela me deixa um pouco velha também... — Confessou — Mas você vai ficar tão charmoso com cabelos grisalhos.

Eu revirei os olhos e encarei Emmett, ao redor de Nora e Jared. Eu simplesmente relaxei, porque podia contar com ele para quando Nora fosse para o ensino médio. E eu sabia que Jacob também estaria lá. Eles me dariam suporte.

— Ela não vai crescer — Eu resmunguei.

— Oh, ela vai, papai urso — Bella riu, virando-se para me beijar — Mas eu sei uma maneira de distrair você... Até você não notar.

— Hm... — Gemi em seus lábios e Bella riu — Você sabe, então?

— Sei... Uma doce maneira — Eu me inclinei para ouvir. Bella ficou na ponta do pé e beijou minha orelha, antes de sussurrar — Cuidando de um outro bebê.

Como?

Eu olhei para minha esposa e esperei que ela explicasse, mas não veio uma explicação. Apenas um sorriso maroto, e então a ficha caiu. Outro bebê...

— Outro...? Ai meu Deus... — Eu murmurei sem acreditar.

— Dessa vez nós vamos comemorar com pizza. No sofá — Eu ri um pouco mais, enquanto a ficha caia. Eu apertei Bella em meus braços, beijando seu pescoço.

— Céus! Outro! Eu amo você! Obrigado, amor!

— Certo! Certo! Certo. Eu também te amo. Mas não vamos amassar a sementinha!

Eu ri, enquanto nossa família nos observava.

xXx

— Nora Cullen — O seu nome fora chamado.

Como qualquer papai orgulhoso, eu levantei para aplaudi-la. Nora estava recebendo seu diploma do ensino médio, e ela sorriu agradecida, mas seus olhos pararam em mim. Ela exibiu sua fileira de dentes brancos, composto por aparelho cor de rosa. E o microfone fora entregue para ela. Alguns de seus amigos gritaram, fazendo com que ela ficasse da cor de seus cabelos ruivos. Eu estava tão orgulho.

— Quando eu fui convidada para este momento, não sabia exatamente o que falar... — Ela iniciou e eu continuei de pé. Enquanto Bella me puxava, mas eu não me sentaria, enquanto minha pequena menina falava — Me disseram que eu deveria agradecer em nome de todos. Então obrigada.

Sua classe riu, e eu quis socar todos eles.

— Certo. Eles disseram que eu deveria agradecer aos metres. E aos disciplinadores. Aos colegas de classe etc. Ninguém mencionou algumas pessoas, as mais importantes, que deveriam ser mencionadas hoje — Ela parou porque sua voz embargou, então ela olhou para mim e revezou os olhos entre sua mãe, e o pequeno Baile, seu irmão entre nós — Ninguém me disse que eu deveria dizer obrigada "mamãe e papai", mas hoje, o meu discurso não será sobre os dois. Eu amo minha mãe, mas eu não poderia encerrar esse ciclo sem falar sobre o meu pai...

Algumas pessoas suspiraram. Eu apenas exibi meu sorriso orgulhoso.

— Eu tenho o pai mais incrível do mundo. Ele é meu melhor amigo. E ele me escuta em todas as horas. Quando eu era uma garotinha, ele me colocava em seu colo e me ouvia contar até cem, em francês, enquanto seus olhos me admiravam. Ele me fez uma pessoa confiante. E ele me protegeu quando eu chorei a noite, com medo do escuro — Ela sorriu e derrubou algumas lágrimas — Conforme eu fui crescendo, ele continuou a ser essencial. Ele agora me levava à natação. Ao clube de xadrez e me ajudava com matemática. Ele nunca me pediu nada em troca. Ele nunca exigiu nada em troca. Ele me vestiu e me alimentou por anos, ele me amou e me deu mesada ainda que eu não comesse toda a minha refeição. Ele comia todas as minhas cenouras, quando a mamãe queria me obrigar a comê-las. O meu pai sempre foi a melhor pessoa que eu poderia ter conhecido no mundo. E eu não sei como seria minha vida se eu não tivesse ele.

Não, eu queria dizer, Não Nora. Eu não sei o que seria minha vida sem você. A luz é você. O sol, a lua e todas as estrelas. Tudo você.

— Então, ao invés de nos vangloriamos pelo quanto nos esforçamos, deveríamos agradecer aqueles que sacrificaram tudo por nós. Mãe e pai. Eu só poderia dizer que eu não seria nada sem o amor, o carinho e toda a compreensão. Hoje eu quero dizer: obrigada papai urso. Eu te amo.

Enquanto todas as pessoas levantavam e aplaudiam, eu estava ali com todas aquelas lágrimas, e Bella me olhava tentando me consolar, mas ela também estava chorando.

Eu vi a turma de Nora jogar seus chapeis, e a vi abraçar todos os seus colegas de classe. Eu queria mesmo correr até ela e dizer o quanto a amava, mas sabia que agora, aquele pequeno momento, era todo dela. Onde seus amigos iriam elogiar seus discursos, onde eles saíram para fotos e alguns até a deixariam constrangida por isso. E Bella pareceu realmente incrédula quando eu fiz o caminho para a saída com o restante dos meus familiares, onde esperaríamos ali por ela.

— Ela não irá demorar, você conhece a Nora — Minha esposa sussurrou, apertando suas mãos na minha — Ela simplesmente quer abraçar o papai e saber o que ele achou do discurso.

— Por que você não parecia surpresa? — Eu perguntei alarmado, por um segundo, Bella riu.

— Você conhece sua filha, Edward.

Eu sorri. Eu sabia que ela tinha lido o discurso para a mãe. Nora jamais faria algo que achava que pudesse magoar qualquer um de nós.

— Ela perguntou se eu ficaria magoada se o discurso fosse para o papai urso — Ela revirou os olhos, soltando uma risada — Então eu disse "bom, se você realmente não liga para a mulher que te colocou no mundo... Vai fundo!" — Bella soltou uma gargalhada e eu a encarei — Estou brincando, Edward. Por Deus.

— Não sei, Bella... Vai que...

— Não. Realmente não. Eu apenas vou esperar por algo assim quando ela estiver se formando na faculdade.

Então eu soltei uma gargalhada. Eu sabia que ela não aceitaria algo assim tão facilmente sem um truque na manga.

— Eu a amo — Bella sussurrou para mim — E vê-la falando assim do pai dela, é tudo que eu sempre quis. Desde menina. Eu amo meu pai, e eu disse sobre ele na escola também.

Eu me lembrava. Então eu encarei a Bella.

— Você disse para ela, não foi?

— Como você acha que eu poderia interferir no discurso da minha filha assim?

Fez-se de ofendida. E eu ri, a puxando para os meus braços. Eu conhecia o suficiente minha esposa para saber que ela e Nora escreveram cada linha juntas. E eu só podia amá-las infinitamente por isso.

Para _sempre_.


End file.
